<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'm Stickin' With You by youthwillnotendure</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27355789">I'm Stickin' With You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/youthwillnotendure/pseuds/youthwillnotendure'>youthwillnotendure</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Independence Day (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Short &amp; Sweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:26:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>518</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27355789</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/youthwillnotendure/pseuds/youthwillnotendure</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A short rambling piece. Milton thinking about Brackish in hospital</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Milton Isaacs/Brackish Okun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'm Stickin' With You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Don't marry the person you want to live with, find the one you can't live without and stick with them.” Milton pressed a kiss into Brackish’s hair after he finished speaking, voice catching too much with emotion to say anymore. What was left to say anyway? He had said everything he possibly could while alone in that room with the love of his life. He had told him how much he missed the smiles he would give on a morning, or the way he would always make the coffee wrong and then walk away before Milton could properly teach him how to make it. Milton missed Brackish talking to him for a good hour before he realised he wasn’t making any sense and had to start from the beginning again, only for them both to realise something groundbreaking in whatever it was that they were working on that was unrelated to the topic at hand. He had talked about the plants, about how he was caring for them and making sure that they were all still thriving. He spent the day after Pride in the room, holding Brackish’s hand and telling him all about the people he had seen in the streets. Nobody hiding behind closed doors and metaphors anymore, they were out and proud, they were honest and they were so happy. He had tears in his eyes when he talked about being able to get married now, properly married as well, not just living together for long enough that it was as good as. </p><p>He knew that Brackish wasn’t going to reply; the man had been in a coma for the past ten years and showed no signs that he was going to wake up from it. But Milton was there every day, just in case. He didn’t want the love of his life to wake up to an unfamillar room, even though by now Milton could paint an exact picture of the flecks of paint on the tiles and the way the cupboard handles never sat evenly. He didn’t want Brackish waking up to find that everything in the world had changed and that he was so far behind it all and would have to catch up.  He didn’t want to have Brackish wake up and not know what was going on, so he would visit every day and tell him, and in case he couldn’t hear a single thing that Milton was saying, he visited every day just in case Brackish woke up. He would know either way.</p><p>Visiting every day was also a way for Milton to remind himself who he was doing all of this research for. He spent his days taking care of Brackish and working so that nobody else had to watch the person they loved suffer. </p><p>“I’ve found that person. I’m sticking with you babe. With you by my side I can do anything.” Milton hummed, stroking Brackish’s hair back away from his face. He smiled sadly, tears welling up in his eyes that would never be shed. “I’ll be back tomorrow, let you know how that story ends.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I got back into writing Area 51 Husbands! All because I heard the Velvet Underground again and came up with the opening quote. I've had many feelings about these guys and realised how much I missed writing for them.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>